


Goldfish

by fadedlikethelilac



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, my goldfish is evil
Genre: Gen, Interview, Nonbinary Character, SHIELD, Spy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlikethelilac/pseuds/fadedlikethelilac
Summary: Beanie Joins shield





	Goldfish

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where to start, I loved this Show "My goldfish is Evil" as a kid, it was great, kid constantly stopping his pet goldfish's evil plans. But my brain wanted more, and seriously after that childhood what else could you do as an adult but be a secret agent?
> 
> Might continue this, but at this point I don't know.

The guy across the table from them flicked through the file again, looked across the table again, and sighed. 

“Russia?”

“huh what?”

The man sighed again. “Are you, Russian. Or more accurately are you a current or former Russian spy.” 

“No?” They said slowly, confused as all hell, then reiterated more firmly, “No, to both.”

“German then?”

They swallowed this had to be the strangest line of questioning they'd ever been put through. Then again this was hardly a normal job they were applying for. “No, I'm a US citizen, I was born here and have had no formal spy training.”

they'd already written that on the application form but apparently their interviewer hadn't gotten the memo. 

“Ah, I see you’re a mutant then.”

“What? no!” They paused, a second. “I mean, I haven’t formally been checked, but I have never shown any form of mutant ability.”

“What do you mean you’ve never shown any mutant ability. You’re 18, and have applied join shield. One of the world’s foremost agencies for dealing with threats of an inhuman or supernatural level.”

“Umm…” Beanie looked uncertain. “Your site had 18 listed as the minimum age requirement.”

The agent interviewing them looked just as confused as they felt. Eventually he spoke. “You mean to say you would have applied earlier?”

Beanie gave a small shrug. “I’d probably have needed parental permission though and I don’t think my mum would understand. I mean she barely understands the gender thing, and there’s lots of kids going through that. But I looked it into it a few years back and found that really the only actual requirement was being over 18, I was kinda expecting you guys to want a degree or something, but you don’t even require high school graduation.”

The man was just staring at them now and they shifted nervously. 

“Would a degree help?”

The man coughed. “Yes, generally.” His voice sounded stained. “Normally people come up through the Shield Training academy.”

“Oh. Sorry I didn’t know that. How do I apply for there?”

“Miss Fabaceae, People do not apply to the Train academy, they are recruited. It is much the same for Shield, we are a secret espionage organisation. Normally people don’t just Email a resume in.”

“Oh…”

“But all of that aside, You did find us and email in a resume, and your test scores are off the charts. So I’m confused. How are you this good and what is it that makes you want to join shield.”

Beanie gave a helpless shrug. “It was this or college, and I don’t even know what I want to do. My life’s kind of been without purpose since my goldfish died a few years back, and well ever since the Battle for new york I thought, well maybe I could help protect the world.” An awkward pause, “It sounds silly now I go to say it outloud.”

Another awkward pause, eventually broken by the interviewer this time. “You want to Join shield, and protect the world from supernatural and inhuman threats, because your goldfish died?”

“Yes, pretty much.”


End file.
